


Behind the Mask

by Lytorika



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19594585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: „Ledore, Ledore, I bet you thought you'd see me nevermore?“Henry tried to back away, but his back was hitting a wall. He was cornered. Not being able to think straight, the fact that Randall was the Masked Gentleman had completely slipped his mind. All he could think about was how he’d be able to escape the masked lunatic who was approaching him.





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not 100% sure why I wrote this, but it's fluffy and probably good for my soul so I'm not complaining

Henry looked outside at the city he'd built, admiring the view of the skyline as the sun was setting. He had finally allowed himself a moment of peace, having fillled out papers and forms all day.  
Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander. 

„Ledore.“

Henry’s brows furrowed. Who would call him ‚Ledore'…? Not Henry, not Mr. Ledore, just Ledore…?  
Confused, he opened his eyes and turned to face the bedroom door. 

His blood ran cold and his breathing became rapid. His eyes widened in shock as he put his hands up in a defensive motion, staggering back towards the wall.  
Entering the room, illuminated by the light of the setting sun, was none other than the Masked Gentleman. The golden mask blindingly reflected the last bit of light shining in through the window.  
The white coat-tails were flowing behind him as he strode towards Henry. 

„Ledore, Ledore, I bet you thought you'd see me nevermore?“ Henry tried to back away, but his back was hitting a wall. He was cornered. Not being able to think straight, the fact that Randall was the Masked Gentleman had completely slipped his mind. All he could think about was how he’d be able to escape the masked lunatic who was approaching him.

With an eerie, everlasting smile the man dressed all in white stopped right in front of him. Crossing his arms, Henry tried to take up as little space as he could and pressed himself against the wall, trying to avoid touching the man who was getting way too close for his liking. 

The figure leaned forward, the cold mask now right in front of his face. Henry closed his eyes.This must be a nightmare. A ghost? A hallucination? Why…  
Turning his head away from the face, he slowly opened one eye, hoping to see nothing but an empty bedroom. His hopes were crushed as the masked gentleman reached out and forced his chin up, making Henry look directly into his pitch black eyes again. 

„Don’t you want to face your fear and reveal what is hidden underneath?“

The figure spoke, but his voice sounded weirdly distorted, as though Henry subconsciously knew what it was supposed to sound like, but he couldn’t quote figure out why he would know such a thing. Terrified, Henry could only stare at the black eyes that seemed like a void, swallowing all light. His hands wouldn’t move, even if he wanted to push it away he wouldn’t be able to. His mind was running, he could feel his whole body shaking.  
The hand that had been gripping his chin moved up to his hair, combing through it almost lovingly. The masked gentleman tilted his head, as if he was trying to say ‚See? I'm not so bad.‘. Weirdly enough, the touch did calm him down. It felt familiar, not cold and heartless as he'd imagined. 

Staring at the mask, Henry took a deep breath and raised his hands, running his fingers along the markings on it with morbid curiosity.  
Completely forgetting his earlier fear, Henry held onto the mask tightly and pulled it off. Underneath was a familiar face, a familiar expression. Randall smiled softly and gently placed placed his free hand on Hernys shoulder. Henry could only stare at him, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.  
Without warning, the mask fell to the floor, making a way too loud clattering sound. Randall’s eyes widened as Henry fell into his arms, holding him tight. Chuckling, Randall took off the hat and blonde wig he was still wearing before embracing Henry, gently rubbing circles on his back.

„Shh, it’s alright. It’s just me.“ He couldn’t tell whether Henry was crying or laughing, Masne a mixture of both.  
They stood like that for a few minutes, Randall’s hand was moving slower and slower and Henry’s breathing slowly calmed down.  
„See? We can do it. I’m not the Masked Gentleman anymore, I just decided to dress family and take you out for dinner. This time, Henry was definitely laughing.  
After a moment, they parted and Henry slapped him. It wasn’t painful at all, Randall almost laughed at just how weak it had been, but seeing the stern expression on Henry’s face he immediately frowned. 

„Do not. Ever. Do that again. I don’t care what you're trying to prove to me or yourself, if o have to see this goddamm thing again-“ He kicked the mask on the floor for emphasis,“-I will throw you out and tell Angela that you decided to visit Hershel for a week.“  
Henry stabbed his finger into Randall’s chest, glaring up at him. Randall gulped. He hadn’t expected Henry to be this upset. Maybe his prank/ life lesson hadn’t been such a good one after all.  
„Understood?“ With Henry still glaromf at him, Randall could only nod his head.  
„Good. Now please change into something else. I'd say the outfit suits you, but there’s just a little too much trauma attached to it.“

With that, Henry stormed off towards the door. Before he left, he briefly turned and added: „Just wear your glasses instead of that thing. They look way better on you.“

For dinner, Randall wore his glasses and was forced by Henry to tell Angela about the eventful evening.


End file.
